


Last Hope

by AireHaleinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sterek all the way <3, spoiler season 6
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AireHaleinski/pseuds/AireHaleinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Qualcuno si ricorderà di me. Verrà a salvarmi.»  </p>
<p>Stiles e Peter sono intrappolati in una stanza buia, consci che la caccia dei Ghost Riders è andata a buon fine. Nessuno degli amici nei quali Stiles ha tanto confidato, è venuto a salvarlo, e il ragazzo sa che non c'è più speranza. <br/>Forse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Niente, detto tra noi questa fic è un po' apparsa per caso, dopo aver visto il trailer della 6 stagione e aver letto un po' in giro le varie teorie.   
> Ho anche letto che TW ormai dopo la sesta stagione chiuderà i battenti, ma onestamente mi interessa relativamente. Ho smesso TW alla fine della 4 stagione e dell'intero tf mi rimarrà solo una cosa: la bellezza della Sterek.   
> Cari miei amici del fandom sterek, sappiate che questa non è la fine. Il nostro fandom ha sopportato la partenza di Derek, sopporterà anche questo.   
> Sterek is eternal <3 <3

«Qualcuno si ricorderà di me. Verrà a salvarmi.» 

Erano state queste le parole di Stiles, prima di accasciarsi contro il pavimento di quella sala putrida, sporca che gli ricordava il sotterraneo dell'Eichen House, quello dove aveva creduto di essere quando era stato posseduto dalla Nogitsune.   
Peter Hale stava di fronte a lui, ormai disperato, ormai conscio che le persone nella vita reale avessero completamente dimenticato la loro esistenza. 

«Non verrà nessuno. Marciremo qui, io te l'ho detto più volte. I cavalieri fantasma ci hanno preso e basta, è finita. Non torneremo più indietro.» sbottò l'Hale, passandosi una mano sulla barba folta e non curata. Un topo gli passò accanto, ma lui non ci fece nemmeno caso. 

Stiles sospirò: aveva chiesto a tutti i suoi migliori amici di ricordarsi di lui, aveva chiesto a Lydia, la sua ancora, la persona per la quale aveva provato sentimenti fortissimi di non cancellarlo mai dalla propria testa, eppure, forse anche lei aveva ceduto.   
Lei, Scott, Malia, suo padre. 

Quattro delle persone più importanti per Stiles avevano smesso di chiedersi dove fosse finito, lasciandolo per sempre abbandonato al suo destino. 

E allora, tutto ciò che aveva passato, le avventure, i drammi e le gioie avevano condotto a quello? A morire di nascosto in un'altra dimensione, accanto a Peter Hale?

Stiles avrebbe voluto almeno pensare che fosse ridicolo, ma non riusciva a far azionare i propri neuroni. 

Era finita. 

Il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi, rannicchiandosi su se stesso, con l'immagine della madre ben in mente. Almeno avrebbe raggiunto lei, se non altro.

«Addio Stiles» borbottò Peter con voce rauca, posando la testa sul pavimento e lasciando che i topi gli passassero addosso, quasi ad esplorare la preda prima di poterla mangiare. 

 

Fu un toc improvviso a spaventare Stiles: il battito accelerato, la sensazione di stordimento gli avevano fatto capire che non era morto, non ancora almeno, ma che si era solo addormentato, forse in attesa che Morfeo lo passasse direttamente verso le braccia della morte. 

Un altro toc risuonò nella stanza, stavolta più forte, come di qualcuno che stava demolendo un muro.  
Anche Peter si svegliò di scatto, urlando stupidamente «Non ho sparato io!» 

Il muro si spaccò definitivamente e una figura fece capolino dalle macerie.   
Il cuore di Stiles smise di battere per un paio di secondi, prima di riprendere a velocità supersonica. 

«Tu?» 

Era l'ultima persona che lo Stilinski credeva si potesse presentare per salvarlo. L'ultima sua speranza che il ragazzo non aveva considerato, anche perchè aveva abbandonato Beacon Hills tempo prima, senza mai decidere di farci ritorno. 

«Non so cosa sia accaduto stavolta, credo qualcosa di tragico. A Beacon Hills nessuno si ricorda più di te, se non fossi arrivato io saresti morto» 

«Derek? Io...io credevo che anche tu...» 

Derek Hale si avvicinò verso Stiles, quasi con un ghigno divertito e Stiles vide per la prima volta un briciolo di ilarità su quel volto contrito e massacrato dal tormento: «Credevi che anch'io mi fossi dimenticato di te? E come avrei potuto? Dopo tutte le volte che mi hai salvato la vita, dovevo ricambiare in qualche modo, no?» 

Stiles rimase immobile sul posto, fissando gli occhi di Derek, quel verde cristallino che l'aveva salvato, una volta per tutte. 

Il ragazzo non ne potè più, aveva sopportato troppo in tutti quegli anni.   
Si diresse verso Derek, correndo anche se si reggeva in piedi a malapena e gli gettò le braccia al collo. Non gli importava che Derek non era tipo di abbracci, o che magari si sarebbe imbarazzato del gesto - anche se il ragazzo non era tipo da abbracci facili . Non gli interessava nulla se non sentire Derek accanto a lui, che ricambiava quella stretta. 

«Grazie - bisbigliò Stiles - grazie per non esserti dimenticato di me»

Non si rese conto che i loro visi si erano avvicinati terribilmente.   
Non si rese conto delle labbra di Derek pericolosamente vicine alle sue, e alle pupille che lo fissavano come se Stiles fosse un animale in via d'estinzione, da proteggere assolutamente. 

«Oh per favore, baciatevi e usciamo di qui!» disse Peter con tono frettoloso, alzandosi in piedi e cercando di avvicinarsi all'uscita. 

Stiles capì. Capì in quell'esatto momento che in realtà tutte le sue avventure, l'incontro col mondo del soprannaturale e nello specifico con Derek quel giorno in mezzo al bosco, dovevano condurre a quello. 

«Sei stato tu il primo a ricordarti di me, quando sono tornato a Beacon Hills anni fa. Ti ho sentito sai, quando hai parlato con Scott dopo che io mi sono allontanato e vi ho intimati di star lontano dalla mia proprietà.» 

Stiles annuì, la memoria che lo rimandò esattamente a quel momento.   
Il ragazzo sorrise, prima di incontrare finalmente le labbra morbide di Derek, stringendosi a lui con ancora più forza.   
I due separarono le labbra all'istante, senza però smettere di abbracciarsi. 

«Usciamo da questo posto. Abbiamo una vita da vivere...» disse Derek, abbracciando Stiles e sorreggendo Peter che nel frattempo li aveva raggiunti. 

I ragazzi uscirono da quel buco infernale che li aveva tenuti prigionieri, finalmente tornando a respirare aria pulita. 

Erano nel bosco, esattamente nello stesso punto dove Derek e Stiles si erano incontrati per la prima volta: i due ragazzi si guardarono intensamente, consci che questa volta sarebbe andata in maniera molto diversa, godendosi un nuovo inizio.


End file.
